The Art of Magic and Fire
by sabrina-luna-potter
Summary: Leanna, a half-blood elementalist and witch, was living in a sea side town in New Jersey before it happened. Her parents were murdered. Now living with her friends the Weasleys, she starts going to Hogwarts. Getting into all sorts of trouble, she tries to keep on task. But that's hard when you're wanted by The Dark Lord. I'm really bad at summaries, sorry.
1. The Murder of Murders

**This is basically Harry Potter with an added character. I hope you like it, it's my first fanfiction.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, just the added people.**_

_My town is a beautiful sight._

_It's by the sea, in New Jersey, right next to the board walk. The pure, white, sandy beaches are a big tourist attraction and my town's biggest income. Whenever I have a free moment, I'm by the sea. It's my inspiration, my friend, and my teacher._

_I don't have many friends in this town, most likely because I'm very different than many children my age. The reason; I'm a witch._

_Yes, I'm a witch. My mother is a muggle, my father a wizard. If you don't know, a muggle is someone who is not a witch or wizard. My father met my mother when he was taking a trip to the Americas. He's from Great Britain. He doesn't visit his family because he's been estranged from his family for years. Ever since he married my mother, his family hasn't said a word to us. They didn't even turn up for the wedding! I can't imagine why._

_It's six o'clock, I must get home. I will write to you later, dear diary, and explain more to you._

_Goodbye,_

_Leanna_

Leanna Malfoy stood up from the sand, her white-blond hair blowing in the breeze. She dusted off her feet and slipped them into her sandals. Her hand tightly clutched a tiny, periwinkle journal. She walked to the boardwalk and slipped through a crack in the siding of a building next to it. It was abandoned, so she didn't see anything wrong with going in it. It was her secret short-cut.

Her bike was next to the front doors, and she grabbed it, opened the door, and sped down the street. The wind in her hair, she felt like she was riding a broom-stick. Quidditch was her hobby, along with writing.

When her house came into view, she grinned and rode up the drive way. Her house was enormous because her father was a lawyer, as well as working occasionally with the American Ministry of Magic. Both of those jobs paid good money. Despite being lonely, she lived in style.

She opened the garage and put her bike away. She sprinted to the door and flung it wide.

"I'm home!" Leanna yelled, going up the stairs two at a time.

_**Crash!**_

It came from her parents study. Leanna tensed, feeling the familiar sense of raw power within her small frame.

Leanna was an elementalist, she controlled the elements; air, water, earth, and fire. Her parents had worked especially hard with Leanna with these abilities. They had it tough, though. None of them had these powers, nor did they know how to teach her to control them. But they did have reliable friends who had sources.

Leanna and her parents were very close with the Weasleys. The Weasleys lived in Britain, but they kept contact with flue powder and owls. Mr. Weasley was in the Muggle Department in the British Ministry of Magic, and he actually knew a few people with Leanna's gifts. Mr. Weasley had these people contact Leanna's family and they helped her learn to control them. Now she was an expert with it. But she always felt intimidated by the sheer force of her powers.

"Hello, who's there?" she called up the stairs. No one answered.

"Mom?" she said fearfully. "Dad?"

She ran to her parents study and barged in. Her mother and father were on the floor, bleeding profusely. Leanna shrieked.

"Oh my god!"

"Shh, they'll hear you." Her mother whispered.

"Who's they?" Leanna asked quietly.

"Leanna, come here." Her father beckoned. She came and sat down next to him. He pulled out a packet of flue powder. "Leanna, go to the Burrow. Take this and go to the Burrow."

"But what about you." She whispered. "I can't go without you."

"Go, Leanna. Go. There isn't much time; they'll come back with reinforcements soon."

"What's going on?" She demanded.

"Leanna, go." He pushed her hard in the direction of the door.

"But-"

"Go!" Her mother shouted.

Leanna turned and ran for the door. She started sprinting toward the pallor, the closest room with a fireplace. Reaching the door, she grabbed the door knob. It was locked. Frustrated, she raised her hands and fire flew from her fingertips. The door turned to ashes in seconds. She ran to the fire and lit the fireplace up. Throwing a pinch of flue powder into the fire, it turned green. She started to step in when she heard a crack. Looking around, she realized it was from the hall way.

_Someone apparated here. _She thought. No doubt the people who her parents were talking about. She thought of her choices, but before she could make a decision, she heard talking.

"Where is she? Where's the girl?" A hard voice shouted.

"I don't know." Her father stated simply.

"Tell her where she is and we might let you live, now tell us!"

"Do you understand what 'I don't know' means?"

"We're wasting time here, just finish them and we'll search the streets for her. The Dark Lord said we just need the girl, correct?"

"Correct." A new, quieter voice, spoke with authority

"Avada Kadevera!"

"No," Leanna whispered. "No, no, no." Her father had taught her to know that spell. There was nothing left to do.

She stepped into the green flames and said clearly, but quietly, "The Burrow."

The green flames strengthened with her tears.


	2. A Talk With Ginny

**This is the second chapter to The Art of Magic and Fire. Please review! And please tell me what you really think of it so I can improve.**

The green flames swirled around Leanna, making her heart pound. She didn't know what to tell the Weasleys, or even what to tell herself.

_Is this a bad dream, please tell me it's a bad dream. I can't bear to live without my parents. God, make this a bad dream._

Leanna was thrown out of the fireplace into the Weasley's kitchen. Sobbing, she lay huddled on the floor, not caring who saw her that way.

"Leanna, what are you doing here?" a familiar voice asked. "And why are you crying?"

"My- my parents." Leanna gasped, trying to tell them. "Dead."

"Mum, get in here!" Two pairs of hands grasped her and gently pulled her to her feet and guided her to a chair. Leanna's vision focused on six red-headed people gathered around her.

"What happened, dear?" Mrs. Weasley said. Leanna tried to calm herself.

"I was at the beach. I went home. I heard a crash. I went to the study. I found my parents on the floor. They were hurt. Dad gave me a packet of flue powder. He told me to come here. I went to the pallor. The people who hurt them came back. They killed my parents." She stopped there. Even though she said it in simple sentences, she reached her breaking point. She started crying again.

"What happened next?" Ron asked urgently.

"Shut up, Ron! She can't say more right now." George said angrily. Still whimpering, Leanna covered her face. She had a crush on George since forever.

_Stop that! _She told herself. _Now is not the time._ Leanna slumped onto the table.

"Ginny, get her a warm towel. Percy, get another bed ready. Fred, send an owl to your father, will you?" Mrs. Weasley ordered. She bustled to get Leanna some soup.

Leanna was shivering on a camper bed in Ginny's room. She wasn't cold, no; the Weasleys had covered her in warm blankets. She was fearful. She wondered if she should've told them that the people who killed her parents had been looking for her. Would that have been important? She didn't know.

Her mind was too foggy to realize that it was.

"Leanna?" A small voice asked. She looked over and saw Ginny looking at her. "Do you want to talk about what happened?" Leanna shrugged. She didn't know what she wanted anymore.

"It might make you feel better."

"OK." Leanna took a deep breath and started. "I like going down to the beach during the summer. The sun warms the sand and it makes me happy. You know one of the elements is water, so the ocean seems to speak to me. It's my companion and my teacher. That day I went down to the beach early in the morning. It was five o'clock when I woke up. I tried to get back to sleep, but the sea called to me. I had to go. I got out of bed. I grabbed a pen and a piece of paper and scribbled a note to my parents. It said I went down to the beach and I would be home at six. I knew they would be fine with it. I grabbed a few bucks and-"

"Why did you have bucks with you?" Ginny interrupted, stifling a snicker.

"Oh, not that kind of buck." Leanna laughed. "In the US, bucks is basically another term for money. Anyway, I brought a few _dollars _with me and-"

"What's a dollar?" Ginny interrupted again.

"A dollar is currency in the US. Will you please stop interrupting me, I'm trying to tell a story."

"Sorry." Leanna looked at her in disbelief. "I just wanted to say sorry." They both started laughing.

"On with the story. I went to the boardwalk with some money and I bought some breakfast. A funnel cake, to be exact. I love the Jersey boardwalk funnel cakes."

"Will you tell me later what a funnel cake is?"

"Yes, Ginny, I will. Any questions you have will be answered at the end of the story. But please stop interrupting me!" Ginny giggled. "So, I went to the boardwalk, bought a funnel cake, and walked around a bit. I bought this little periwinkle journal that I'm going to use as a diary." Leanna had just realized she still had the journal. She pulled it out and showed Ginny. "Then I went down to the beach. That early in the morning no muggles are there. Anyway, I practiced moving water for a bit. That's always fun. My favorite element has always been water. Then when the muggles started coming, I had to stop that. So I swam around a bit and collected shells. I drew pictures of them in my other note book that I carry around with me everywhere so if I have an inspiration I can jot it down. After that, I wrote in my journal."

"Wow, you did a lot today."

"Yep." They sat in silence for a moment. "You were right, that did make me feel better."

"Told ya."


	3. Father's Story

**Well, thanks to all the people who reviewed! It made me very happy, even though it was just two people. Review this too, please!**

The morning after Leanna had arrived at the Weasleys she wanted to sleep till noon, but she woke up at five o' clock instead. Not wanting to wake up the Weasleys, she got out her tiny periwinkle journal. She didn't know whether she wanted to throw it away or pour her heart out into it. She shook her head, feeling the tears threaten to burst their boundaries. She didn't want that to happen.

Then Leanna remembered the night before, talking to Ginny. That had made her feel much better, like she had gotten a huge weight of her chest. She decided to take a chance.

_Dear Diary,_

_My parents are dead. When I came home, they were hurt. Someone was after me, and they were punished for it. I ran, and someone killed them._

_My parents are dead. That sentence keeps repeating itself in my head. My parents are dead. Is it my fault? I don't know. My parents are dead. Was I cowardly, running off even though they told me to? My parents are dead._

_Leanna_

"Leanna?" Ginny was awake.

Leanna hadn't notice that she was crying.

The rest of the Weasleys had gotten up. They and Leanna were gathered around the breakfast table.

"Where are you going to put me?" Leanna asked worriedly.

"What do you mean, dear?" Mrs. Weasley replied.

"I mean, well, who is going to take care of me now that parents are gone?"

"Leanna, your father was one of my best friends in Hogwarts," Mr. Weasley said solemnly. "He was also the most unlikely. His family were pure-bloods of the worst kind. They thought they were better than everyone else because of their heritage. You know what pure-bloods are, I trust?" Leanna nodded. "Good. Well, my family is one of the worst blood traitors in the wizarding world. We were scum on their shoes in his family's eyes. All of his family was like that. Except for Lorcan. Lorcan saw that I was a good person, and that made him realize that most of what he had been taught from infanthood was wrong. He became my friend, despite all of his teachings.

"Now that might have been the start of the tension between him and his family. In fact, it probably was. But your father didn't care. He realized how wrong they were when he started talking to muggleborns. He realized that they were the same as him. That were when the real problem started.

"He started to oppose his parents. He snuck out to go to muggle parties. He tacked posters of muggle girls in bikinis. But the worst incident that happened was in Lorcan's 6th year. His younger brother, Lucius, caught him kissing a muggle born. Lucius was livid. He said that Lorcan would never be his brother, and he assured him that his parents wouldn't except him either. Lucius made sure his parents didn't. I invited Lorcan to stay with us, but he said no. He wanted to see the world. On his trip, he met your mother. They fell in love instantly. When they were married, Lorcan's family didn't come. He was hurt deeply. After that, he never talked about his family, which is why you never heard this story. He sacrificed his family to be my friend, so I'm going to return the favor by taking in you."

Leanna never knew why her father's family was never talked about in the house. She never knew he was brought up in a family who despised muggles.

"Thank you." She muttered.

"Now, do you know much about Hogwarts?"


	4. Platform 9 and 34

**Ok, I saw that three people followed my story; I'll take that as a good sign. Could you guys please review? Thanks!**

Leanna couldn't believe that she was going to Hogwarts! She had heard so much about it from her dad and she was very excited.

"Is it necessary to go through a wall to get to the platform?" She asked Mrs. Weasley curiously.

"Yes, dear. Do you have your things packed?" Mrs. Weasley said distractedly.

"Yep."

It was September 1st. She had bought her supplies at Diagon Alley and was ready to go. She had bought herself an owl, a Brown Hawk Owl. Ron had laughed himself silly at the sight of its eyes, but Leanna had found them unique. She had named it Owly after a book her father had read her as a toddler.

She had also found herself a wand. It was 10 inches, ash wood with unicorn hair core. It had intricate designs with flowers. It was gorgeous. She had tried nearly every wand in the place before she had found her wand.

"All righty then, I'm off to work. Good luck Ron, Leanna." Mr. Weasley called as he walked out of the front door.

"Thanks, Mr. Weasley." Leanna responded.

"Is everyone ready?" Mrs. Weasley called soon after Mr. Weasley departed. The children all replied, yes.

"Then let's go." They piled into the car that the Leanna, Ron, Fred, and George knew Mr. Weasley enchanted to fly.

When they got to the train station, King's Cross, they quickly went to the Platform between 9 and 10.

Mrs. Weasley sighed. "I've always hated these trips, these train stations packed with Muggles. Of course, it's necessary, and I have nothing against Muggles, you know-" Leanna had given her a hard glare. "But it just seems so slow."

Leanna noticed a skinny, black haired boy watching them closely.

"Now, what's the platform number?" Mrs. Weasley quizzed her brood of children.

"Nine and three-quarters." Ginny replied. "Mum, can't I go…"

"You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet. All right, Percy, you go first."

Leanna pulled Ginny aside because she was looking very distraught at her mother's snippiness

"Don't worry, Ginny. Your mum's just very stressed at the moment, this whole thing is quite hectic, you know."

"Yes, I know." But she brightened up considerably.

"Fred, you next."

"I'm not Fred, I'm George. Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother? Can't you tell I'm George?"

"No, she can't, but I can tell your Fred." Leanna butted in.

"Shut up, Lea."

"You shut up." She retorted.

"Whoever you are, go ahead." Mrs. Weasley cut into their conversation.

"Lea got it right, I am Fred."

"Don't call me Lea, Fred! It's Leanna!" Leanna screamed, drawing a considerable amount of attention to them. She blushed deeply.

"Hurry up, Fred!" George called.

"Excuse me." A small voice interrupted them.

"Hello, dear," Mrs. Weasley smiled. It was the black-haired boy who had been staring at them. "First time at Hogwarts? Ron's new, too. Leanna is as well." She gestured at the two of them. Leanna waved.

"Yes, the thing is- the thing is, I don't know how-"

"How to get on to the platform?" Mrs. Weasley said kindly. He nodded.

"Not to worry." She explained how to get on the Platform 9¾. Leanna zoned out, Mrs. Weasley had explained it many times to her.

"Leanna, you go first." Mrs. Weasley cut into her thoughts. Leanna nodded. She rounded her trolley and stared at the wall. She grinned and walked casually toward the barrier. She broke into a run very close to it.

Next thing she knew, she was staring at a red steam engine. Leanna smiled.

"Hogwarts, here I come."


	5. Meeting the Boy Who Lived

**Ok, I am so far thinking this is a good story, but no one is reviewing. Will people please review?! I want to make sure I'm doing the right thing. If you don't like it, please still review so you can tell me what I'm doing wrong in your eyes. Thank you!**

Leanna looked around, searching for the rest of the Weasley clan.

"Hey, Lea, over here!" she heard a voice cry out. She scowled. _Fred._

"I said don't call me that!" She said ruefully. She rushed off to join them.

"Hey, why'd you ruin our joke?" Fred asked.

"It wasn't very nice." George added sincerely.

"Your mother is stressed enough, and I don't want you two playing mind games with her." Leanna replied.

"They aren't mind games!" George cried in disbelief.

"They're jokes!" Fred finished.

"To you, maybe, but not to me." Leanna said.

George sighed. "You'll have to get used to it, Blondie. It's our way of life."

"Blondie's even worse that Lea." Leanna muttered as Mrs. Weasley and Ron rushed up to them.

"We'll be back, Mum." Fred said to Mrs. Weasley.

"We're going to put our stuff on the train." George continued.

"Be back before the train leaves, boys." Mrs. Weasley commanded.

"We will!" They chorused. They went to the train.

"Leanna, do you have everything?" Mrs. Weasley asked quizzically.

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley. Even if I didn't, it wouldn't matter, would it? We couldn't go back." Leanna said seriously.

"That's true." She turned to Ron to make sure he had everything.

"I'm gonna miss you, Leanna." Ginny said sadly.

"Me too, Ginny." Leanna replied.

"You will write me, right?" Ginny asked worriedly.

"Course! That's what friends are for!"

Ginny grinned broadly.

"Fred? George? Are you there?" Mrs. Weasley called.

"Coming, Mum."

The twins hopped from the train. Mrs. Weasley took out her handkerchief and said to Ron, "Ron, you've got something on your nose," and ambushed him. Leanna giggled.

"_Mum- _geroff!" Ron escaped her grasp.

"Aaah, has ickle Ronnie got somefink on his nosie?" Said Fred. George and Leanna snickered.

"Shut up." Ron muttered.

"Where's Percy?" Asked Mrs. Weasley.

"He's coming now." Said George.

Percy came strutting up to them, already dressed in his Hogwarts robes with his Prefect badge pinned to his chest. Leanna and the twins snickered.

"Can't stay long, mother. I'm up front, the prefects have two compartments to themselves-"

"Oh, are you a _prefect, _Percy? You should have said something!" George said, pretending to be surprised.

"Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it- once." Fred joined in.

"Or twice-"

"A minute-"

"All summer-"

"Oh, shut up." Said Percy.

"It's true, Perc." Leanna laughed. "You've talked about it all summer."

"I will give you detention, Leanna Malfoy."

"Oh, shut up." She snickered.

"How come Percy gets new robes, anyway?" whined Fred.

"Because he's a prefect. All right, dear, well have a good term- send me an owl when you get there." Mrs. Weasley kissed Percy on the cheek before he walked away. Then she rounded on the twins.

"Now, you two- this year, you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling me you've- you've blown up a toilet or-"

"Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet!" George laughed.

"Great idea though, thanks, Mum." Fred teased.

"It's _not funny._" She snarled. "And look after Ron. And Leanna, too."

"Don't worry, Ickle Ronniekins will be safe with us." George snickered.

"Ickle Lea, too." Fred added.

"I will set your hair on fire if you don't cut that out, Fred." Leanna snarled menacingly. "And I will _not_ help you put it out."

"Oooh, I'm so scared." Fred snickered. There was a spark of light near his hair. He paled. "Ok, ok, I'm done."

"Hey, Mum, guess what? Guess who we just met on the train?" George said eagerly.

Obviously glad with the change of subject, Fred added quickly, "You know that black-haired boy who was near us at the station? Know who he is?"

"Who?"

"_Harry Potter!"_ The twins chorused.

Ginny's eyes widened. "Oh, Mum, can I go on the train and see him, Mum, oh please…" Leanna laughed a little bit at Ginny's eagerness.

"You've already seen him, Ginny, and the poor boy isn't something you goggle at in a zoo. Is he really, Fred? How do you know?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Asked him. Saw his scar. It's really there, like lightning."

"What's so special about Harry Potter, again?" questioned Leanna. "I'm a bit lost. You know, different customs, halfway across the world, I don't really know who he is."

The Weasley's looked exasperatedly at Leanna.

"Fred, George, when you're at Hogwarts will you…" Mrs. Weasley trailed off uncertainly.

"Yeah, Mum." George said quietly.

Fred tried to lighten up the mood by saying, "Do you think he remembers what You-Know-Who looks like?"

Mrs. Weasley became very stern. "I forbid you to ask him, Fred. No, don't you dare. As if he needs reminding of that on his first day of school."

"Alright, alright, keep your hair on!" Fred said Leanna laughed.

A whistle sounded. Leanna looked around excitedly.

"Hurry up!" Mrs. Weasley said quickly. The three boys and Leanna climbed onto the train. Ginny began to cry.

"Don't, Ginny, we'll send you loads of owls!" Yelled Ron.

"So many you'll get lost in 'em!" Leanna added.

"We'll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat!" Yelled George.

"_George_!"

"Only joking, Mum."

As the train began to move, Ginny started running, trying to keep up with the train. Leanna kept waving. The train rounded a corner and they were gone.

Ron, Fred, and George turned and walked down the aisle. Leanna quickly ran to catch up with them.

"So where should we sit?" She asked.

"I know me and Fred are going to see Lee Jordan and a giant tarantula." George said.

"Dunno where you two are going, though." Fred added. They passed the compartment with the boy called "Harry Potter." Ron opened the door.

"Anyone sitting there? Everywhere else is full." Ron pointed at the seat across from Harry. The boy called Harry shook his head.

"May I too?" She asked. He nodded.

"Ron, Leanna. We're going to down the middle of the train- Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there."

"Don't have to tell us twice, Fred." Leanna said disgustedly.

"Harry, did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron, our brother, and Leanna Malfoy, a family friend. See you later, then." George said.

"Bye." Harry and Ron said.

"See you later, Alligators!" Leanna laughed.

When the twins had shut the compartment door behind them, Ron blurted out, "Are you really Harry Potter?" Harry nodded.

"Oh- well, I thought it might be one of Fred and George's jokes. And have you really got- you know…" Ron stuttered.

"The scar?" Finished Leanna. Ron nodded. Harry pulled back his bangs.

"So that's where You-Know-Who-?"

Harry nodded, but before Ron could ask any more questions , Leanna cut in by saying, "Look, can we talk about something else, please? I don't know anything about this stuff, so let's talk about something I can follow, shall we?" The boys looked at her in shock. "Come on, Ron, you already knew this! But to Harry; where I'm from, they don't talk about things that have happened in Brittan that much. I don't know anything about you, sorry." She said angrily. Then she blushed. "Sorry, I've been a bit snappy lately. You've done nothing wrong." They still stared at her.

Ron whispered, "Leanna, look." He pointed at her hands. She looked down, gasped and muttered, "Shit!"

Her hands were on fire. She quickly snuffed out the flames.

"Should I use that memory charm on him, Ron?" She asked in a tone that suggested that nothing had happened.

"I don't know…" Ron said, obviously flustered that she had revealed her powers so quickly.

"I'll keep it a secret." Said Harry quietly. "If you tell me what just happened." Leanna looked questioningly at Ron, who gave a quick nod.

"All right, we'll tell you. But you've got a keep it a secret and tell _nobody_ at all." Leanna said threateningly. Harry nodded.

"Ok then, let's get started. I'm an elementalist. I control the elements of Earth, Air, Fire, and wind, Fire being one of the elements you saw just now. I have had complete control over them until this summer, when my parents were murdered and now when I don't keep my anger in check, my hands catch fire." Leanna said quickly. Leanna had found that out that summer while staying with the Weasleys. "You can't tell anyone, you hear?" Harry nodded quickly. "Good."

Everyone was silent for a while until Harry asked, "Are you from America?"

"Yep." Leanna said simply.

"And your parents died this summer." Leanna just nodded stiffly.

"My parents died too." He whispered. Leanna looked at him sadly.


	6. The Other Malfoy

**Thank you everyone for the reviews! I'm really great full for them. Please keep them coming! = D Thanks again!**

**I know some of you were wondering why she wasn't with Fred and George. The reason was that I wanted her to meet her cousin with Harry and Ron.**

Now that her secret was out, Leanna didn't know what to do. She was extremely nervous that Harry would tell somebody. She had learned in America that celebrities were very gossipy. Leanna just hoped that it was different in Brittan.

Harry was apparently very interested in them because he asked, "Are all your family wizards?"

Ron replied, "Er- yes, I think so. I think Mum's got a second cousin who's an accountant, but we never talk about him." Harry turned to Leanna.

"My father was a pure-blood, and my mother was a muggle." Leanna muttered.

"So you two must know loads of magic already." Harry pressed.

"I don't know much, except for Quidditch. Would that count?" Leanna asked, suddenly worried. She hadn't thought about the fact that there would be people who had grown up around scores of magic. Her father hadn't done much magic in the house.

"I don't think so, Lea." Ron said seriously. Leanna scowled at the use of the annoying nick-name Fred and George had given her, and Ron smirked at the look on her face. "Anyway, I heard you went to live with muggles. What are they like?"

"Horrible," Harry grimaced. "Well, not all of them. My aunt and uncle and cousin are, though. Wish I had three wizard brothers."

"Five. I'm the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts. You could say I've got a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie have already left- Bill was head boy and Charlie was captain of Quidditch. Now Percy's a prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they're really funny. I even think Leanna has a soft spot for George." He grinned slyly at her, and Leanna blushed deeply.

"How would you know?" She snarled.

"Anyway, everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it's no big deal, because they did it first." Ron looked very sad. "You never get anything new, either, with five brothers. I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand, and Percy's old rat." He pulled out Scabbers.

"Ron, you know I have mountains of money in my vault. I could give you some."

"No, Leanna! Mum said no." Ron yelled, but then quieted down. "His names Scabbers, and he's useless, he hardly ever wakes up. Percy got an owl from dad for being made a prefect, but they couldn't afford- I mean, I got Scabbers instead."

Leanna sighed. She felt bad for Ron, now knowing that he felt like a nothing compared to his brothers. For some reason, she had this feeling that he would do great things. But it was just some stupid thought. She zoned out for a while, until the trolley came.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?"

Leanna grinned. "Totally!" She leapt from her chair and took out her pouch of coins, but Harry stopped her.

"I'll get it." He smiled at her. Leanna looked appraisingly at him. She didn't think he would have his own money, but, of course, he did. He took out a bunch of galleons.

"Wow, I didn't know you had that much money!" Leanna said in wonder. Harry grinned at her.

"Well, I do." He handed the lady the money and bought the whole cart. Ron stared at him.

"Hungry, are you?"

"Starving." Harry took a huge bite out of a pumpkin pasty.

"She always forgets I don't like corned beef." Ron whined as he took out his sandwiches.

"Awww, poor Ronnikins. You don't get the meat you like while thousands of people are starving all over the world. That's terrible." Leanna said scathingly. She didn't like when people complained about the food they got while children die every minute from hunger. Her father had told her all about the people he had seen in Africa, about the haunted eyes of the children as the begged for food.

"Woah, what's with you, Lea?" Ron asked, apparently shocked. Leanna blushed deeply again.

"Sorry. My dad used to tell me about the kids he saw in Africa who were barely alive because they didn't have food. I hate it when people are angry about the food they get." Leanna muttered.

"Sorry, I didn't know." Ron said, still shocked.

Harry lightened the mood by saying, "Swap you for one of these. Go on-."

"You don't want this, it's all dry. She doesn't have time, you know, with the five of us." Ron muttered sheepishly.

"Six of us." Leanna corrected.

"Go on, have a pasty," Harry said eagerly. Leanna could tell he never had anyone to share with. She felt a sharp, unexpected sting of pity. Leanna, Ron, and Harry started to eat all the pasties they could eat.

Harry held up a pack of Chocolate Frogs and asked worriedly, "What are these? They're not _really _frogs, are they?" Leanna snickered.

"Ugh, if they were that'd be the last time I would eat them." Leanna laughed.

"No, but see what card it is. I'm missing Agrippa." Ron said. Harry looked puzzled.

"Oh Ronniekins, he doesn't know what the cards are. Honestly." Leanna said in a snooty Percy-like voice. Ron looked torn between amusement and annoyance at her calling him 'Ronniekins'. He compromised by having a coughing fit. While Ron choked on air, Leanna told Harry about chocolate frogs.

"Chocolate frogs are like baseball cards in the muggle world. They have pictures of famous wizards and witches and magic children trade them like muggles would baseball cards." Harry nodded in understanding. He ravaged the package around the frog and brought out the card.

"So _this_ is Dumbledore!" He said in amazement. Ron stopped coughing abruptly.

"Don't tell me you've never heard of Dumbledore!" Ron laughed. "Can I have a card? I might get Agrippa- thanks-." Harry turned over the card and his eyes moved back and forth.

_He's reading, _Leanna thought to herself.

Harry turned the card over again and gasped with surprise.

"He's gone!"

"Well, you can't expect him to stay around all day. He'll be back." Ron said knowledgably. "No, I've got Morgana again and I've got about six of her… do you want it? You can start collecting." Ron looked at the large pile of chocolate frogs.

"Help yourself. But, you know in the muggle world-" Harry started.

"Pictures don't move." Leanna finished. She smiled at him.

"How'd you know that?"

"In Jersey, we lived in a small muggle village by the ocean. All of my friends were muggles, so when I went to their houses the pictures didn't move." She explained.

"Oh." Harry said.

"Do they? What, they don't move at all? _Weird!_" Ron marveled.

Ron continued eating the frogs, but Harry just stared at the picture of Dumbledore. Leanna tuned out again. Until a boy came in.

"Sorry, but have you seen a toad at all?" They all shook their heads. "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!" He wailed sadly.

"He'll turn up." Harry said kindly.

"Yes, well, if you see him…" He left.

"Don't know why he's so bothered," reasoned Ron. "If I'd brought a toad I'd lose it as quickly as I could. Mind you, I've brought Scabbers, so I can't talk."

"Ah, your talents do not lie in empathy, Ron, do they?" Sighed Leanna. She shook her head sadly. Ron scowled, and then continued.

"He might have died and you wouldn't know the difference. I tried to turn him yellow yesterday to make him more interesting, but the spell didn't work. I'll show you look." Ron said.

He searched through his trunk and found his wand and raised it. "Unicorn's hair nearly poking out. Anyway-"

The compartment door opened and a bushy haired girl entered along with to toadless boy.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one." The bushy haired girl asked.

"Sorry, we haven't." Leanna said.

"We already told him." Ron said rudely. Leanna punched him.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then." She apparently wasn't listening after she saw the wand. She sat down.

"Er, all right." Ron said a bit confusedly. He cleared his throat.

"_Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow,_

_Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."_

He waved his wand and it made no difference. Leanna burst out laughing.

"You know that George gave you a dud spell, right?" She gasped. She turned to the girl. "Excuse my adopted brother's foolishness. One of my other adopted brothers gave him a dud spell and this idiot believed him." That enhanced the girl's curiosity.

"How many adopted brothers do you have?"

"6, along with a sister."

"Wow!. I've tried a few simple spells for practice, and they've all worked for me. Nobody's in my family's magic at all, and it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard- I've learned all of our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough- I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?" She said this super-fast.

Leanna grinned. She didn't think anyone else would know the course books by heart. Of course, this girl obviously did it for a completely different reason than Leanna. Leanna did it to keep her mind off her parents.

"I'm Ron Weasley," Ron muttered.

"Leanna Malfoy," Leanna smiled.

"Harry Potter," Harry mumbled.

"Are you really?" Said Hermione. "I know all about you, of course- I got a few extra books for background reading, and you're in _Modern Magical History_ and _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts _and _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century._"

That confirmed it for Leanna. "We are going to be such great friends!" She grinned. Hermione smiled back.

"Am I?" asked Harry dazedly.

"Goodness, didn't you know, I'd have found everything I could if it was me. Do either of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad… Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You two had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon." And with that, Hermione left with Neville.

Ron scowled at the door. "Whatever house I'm in, I hope she's not in it."

"Ron!" reprimanded Leanna.

"How can you like her, Leanna?" Ron asked in disbelief. Leanna didn't answer. She just had a feeling that Hermione had a good heart and that they were very alike.

The two boys started to talk about houses, and Leanna drifted out again…

The compartment door opened, and three boys walked in.

"Is it true?" The blond haired boy in the middle asked. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you then."

"Yes," Harry said hesitantly. He stared at the two thuggish boys on either side of the boy.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," He gestured at them. "And my names Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

"Malfoy!?" Leanna exclaimed. Did you say Malfoy?"

"Yeah, so?" He asked carelessly. Ron looked carefully at her.

"My names Leanna Malfoy." She said in disbelieve. His eyes widened. "What's your father's name?"

"Lucius Malfoy." He said in awe. Leanna's gaze hardened.

"Ah." She said delicately. "My father's prejudiced brother's your father, then?" His gaze hardened as well.

"You're the daughter of my father's blood-traitor brother. You're a blood-traitor, too, I suppose." He asked.

"There's no hope for you, then." He said dismissively. His gaze wandered to Ron, and he smirked. "No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasley's have red hair, freckles, and more children then they can afford." Leanna seethed.

_Calm yourself, Leanna. Don't give yourself away. You already lost your temper once today. _She thought to herself. _Calm yourself. _He turned to Harry.

"You'll soon find out some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. I can help you there." He held out his hand. Leanna looked at Harry worriedly. What if he thought the other Malfoy was right? What would happen then?

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks," Harry said. The other Malfoy didn't go red, but turned pink. Leanna snickered.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Potter. Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as you're parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang out with riffraff like the Weasley's and Hagrid, it'll rub off on you." Leanna let out a bitter laugh.

"You should take some manner lessons from _him_, Malfoy. You really should stop being a hypocrite." Leanna sneered. This time, the other Malfoy really did turn red.

"You take that back!" He shouted angrily.

"I will when you take back what you said about the Weasleys!" She replied calmly.

"Why should I?" He inquired snidely.

"They're the only family I have left, Malfoy," Leanna whispered, standing up to face him. "And no one hurts my family." She spit in his face. He howled in rage and stormed out as his cronies followed.

"Not a very pleasant cousin, is he, Ronald?" Asked Leanna conversationally as she sat back down.


	7. Getting Sorting

**Hi again! I hope this chapter to be to your satisfaction. Review!**

_**As much as I would love to, I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, I would be living in Hawaii.**_

Hermione walked in. "What has happened in here?" She was looking at Leanna, who was bright red in anger, and Harry, who looked surprised, and Ron, who was grinning at Leanna.

"That was brilliant, Leanna!" Ron whistled.

"Really, what has happened?" Hermione asked again, starting to get annoyed.

Leanna answered as calm as she could, "Just a little family strife, Hermione. Nothing much." She took a deep breath and calmed herself enough to look at Hermione without glaring.

"I saw a boy running out of here. Who was he?"

"My horrific cousin." Leanna replied.

"Oh. Well, you'd better hurry up and get your robes on, I've just been up to the front to ask the conductor, and he says we're nearly there."

Ron scowled. For some reason, he just seemed to not like Hermione at all. "Would you mind leaving while we get changed?"

Hermione, who was acting justly if you asked Leanna, replied in a sniffy voice, "All right- I only came in here because people outside are behaving very childishly, racing up and down the corridors. And you've got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know?" She flounced out, looking a bit triumphant. Leanna grinned at Ron.

"Man, you fight like an old married couple." She teased. Ron blushed angrily.

"Shut up, _Lea_." He snarled.

"Ok, stop it, you two." Harry intervened. "I think she's right, the train _does _seem to be slowing down. We should get out robes on." He turned to Leanna. "Would you mind going out of the compartment?"

"No prob." She sighed and went out of the compartment. She leaned against the compartment door and held back a sob. Dealing with her cousin had made her think of her other family. The family she knew. The family that was dead. She cupped her head in her hands and let a small whimper run free. Then she stifled her sadness. Now was not the time.

The door opened and Leanna fell back. She gave a small scream of surprise. From the ground, she saw Ron and Harry grinning at her.

"Listening at the door, were you?" Asked Ron.

"You know I wasn't, Ronniekins." Leanna sneered. 'If I was I would be on my stomach, not on my back."

Ron looked sheepish. "Oh yeah." He muttered. Leanna laughed.

"You didn't realize that?" She snickered. Sometimes she couldn't believe how dubious Ron was.

"No." He whispered in shame.

"Now, get out. I need to get changed as well." Leanna said as she pushed them out.

"All right, already!" Laughed Harry.

The door closed on them and Leanna pulled her robes on quickly. She pulled the door open and was disappointed that they didn't fall down. They grinned at her obvious disappointment.

Suddenly a voice echoed through the train that stated in a robotic voice, "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the train separately."

"Yay!" Leanna squealed. "I'm going to Hogwarts. I'm going to Hogwarts." Ron laughed at her. They ran out of their compartment, led by Leanna, and they ran onto the platform. Harry and Ron shivered, but she was too excited to be cold. She was bouncing in excitement.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right then, Harry?" A voice said. Leanna looked toward the voice and whispered, "Woah." The voice came from a huge man with a black, tangled, long hair covering almost all of his face.

"C'mon, follow me- any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years, follow me!" Leanna stumbled and slipped, but the ground kept discreetly coming up to meet her fumbling steps. She turned to Harry.

"So you know that guy?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I do. His name's Hagrid." He grinned. "He took me to Diagon Alley."

"Neat." Leanna said. None of them said anymore.

"Yeh'll get your first sight of Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called to us. "Jus' round this bend here." Everyone oooed and awwwed.

The narrow path had opened up to a huge lake, and on the other bank, there was a magnificent castle. Leanna nearly fainted in astonishment. There were about a hundred tiny boats near the lake's edge.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Yelled Hagrid as he pointed to a fleet of boats. Harry, Ron, and Leanna scampered to a boat and climbed in, and Hermione followed close behind.

"Everyone in?" Hagrid asked loudly. "Right then- FORWARD!"

The many boats moved as one and glided smoothly across the lake. _Man, I would hate to have to do this in a storm._ Leanna thought, glad that this year they had clear skies. They neared a cliff on which the castle stood, and Leanna thought they were going to smash into it, but she was proved wrong.

"Heads down!" Hagrid shouted as the first boats reached the cliff. Leanna quickly ducked her head down, as did the other three. As the boats went through the cliff, Leanna thought it was magic, but then realized that there was an opening in the side of the cliff covered by ivy. Then they went through a tunnel that soon opened up to a sort of stone dock by which there was a door.

"Oy, you there! Is that your toad?" Hagrid asked Neville.

"Trevor!" Neville cried happily. Leanna smiled. They walked up some stones steps and stood in front of the huge, oak door.

"Everyone here? You there, still got your toad?" Hagrid asked as he raised his gargantuan fist and knocked on the door three times. _This is it!_ Thought Leanna. _I'm going to go to Hogwarts!_

It was opened almost immediately by an emerald-cloaked witch with square glasses, her hair in a bun, and a very stern expression.

"The firs' years Professor McGonagall," Hagrid told her. _Professor. That's interesting. I thought only collage teaches were called professors. And what a fitting name. _ Thought Leanna, almost about to giggle.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." The women opened the doors wide and swept them inside. They followed Professor McGonagall across the stone floor, and Leanna could hear hundreds, maybe thousands, of people talking from a doorway to the right. But McGonagall led them to a doorway to the left, where they were crowded into a small chamber. It would be a nightmare for someone who was Closter phobic. Which, of course, Leanna was.

"Ron," Leanna whispered in a hoarse voice. She clutched onto the sleeve of his robe. "Ron, do you know what Closter phobic is?"

"No, why?" He asked. But Harry looked around at her, and understood immediately.

"Closter phobic is the fear of small, crowded spaces, Ron. And guess who's Closter phobic?" She choked out.

"Uh, who?" Asked Ron, still nonplused.

"Me." She whimpered, her knees starting to wobble. That was when Ron understood. He grabbed her arm and held her up.

"Should I tell McGonagall?" He asked her.

"No, I'll be fine. Just keep holding onto my arms. It keeps me from getting a panic attack." She instructed. Harry and Ron grabbed her arms and kept her steady. McGonagall turned around to address them.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," She said. "The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend your free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up while you are waiting. I shall return when we are ready for you." Her eyes roved around the hall, and Leanna tried to shrink down as best she could so McGonagall wouldn't see her, but to no such luck. McGonagall discreetly slid to the side and walked up to Leanna.

"What is the matter?" Asked McGonagall, looking at Leanna fast breathing, sweaty hands, and flushed face.

"Closter phobia, mam." Whispered Leanna. McGonagall looked at the girl standing before her sadly.

"Oh. I think I might be able to help." She pointed her wand at Leanna's trembling body, and Leanna felt warmth running through her body and her panic attack instantly stopped. "I used to do that, too." And McGonagall walked out of the hall, leaving Leanna a blazing respect for her new teacher and a happy Ron, who was having a hard time holding her.

Harry, who realized Leanna was ok again, turned to Ron and asked, "How exactly do they sort us into houses?"

"Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was just joking."

"Well, duh." Leanna scoffed.

Leanna was actually a bit frightened, but she stomped on the fright and ripped it apart. She wasn't going to get sorted into Gryffindor being scared. She wasn't about to let fear get the best of her. Hermione was whispering spells she had learned, but Leanna blocked her out. She took a deep breath. She was going to do meditation. That would help her fear go away, yes, definitely.

_Breath in._

_Breath out._

_Breath in._

_Breath out._

But, of course, something had to get in the way, didn't it? People started screaming, and Leanna jumped and felt the same raw power she had felt the day her parents died. She turned around and gasped in relief.

There were just ghosts, and the power died. She didn't understand why people were afraid of ghosts. They couldn't do any harm to you. They seemed to be arguing.

"Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance-" A fat little monk was saying. Leanna waved at the ghosts, but they didn't seem to see her, though she saw one eye look down at her. _Dramatic, aren't we?_ Leanna thought with a smirk.

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name, and you know, he's not even a ghost- I say, what are you all doing here?" A ghost with a ruff, pretending to look startled, asked.

"Hiding from a stampede angry Cyclopes, that's what we're doing!" Leanna called out cheekily. A few people laughed, and all were glad that she lifted the tension.

"New students!" Said the Fat Friar gleefully, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?" A few people nodded.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" Declared the Friar. "My old house, you know."

"Move along now," Said a voice. "The Sorting's about to start." McGonagall had returned.

"Yippe!" Sang Leanna. The ghosts hovered away.

"Now form a line," Proclaimed McGonagall. "and follow me."

Leanna started to feel more scared, but she forced it down. She marched between Ron and Hermione, anticipating the test and the feel of getting sorted. They walked from the entrance hall and toward the double doors. McGonagall opened the doors, and they walked inside.

The Great Hall was enchanting. There were candles floating around the place, and five long tables where people were sitting at. The four of them that had the most people seemed to be the student tables. The other one seemed to be the staff table. The tables were adorned with gold and silver gobbles and plates. And the ceiling was like a window to the heavens, with a velvety blackness dotted with stars. She knew that wasn't true, of course, as she had read _Hogwarts, A History, _but nothing had prepared her for this. Leanna was again about to faint from wonder.

McGonagall led them up to the front of the Hall and had them stand in front of everyone in the room. In the center of the front of the Hall, on a stool, was a patched, frayed, and extremely dirty witch's hat. Leanna looked around, and it seemed everyone was looking at it so she decided she should look, too. She gasped as a rip near the brim opened like a mouth and sang:

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge by what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find a smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat,_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning, _

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slyterin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folks use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

Leanna was astounded by this, but many others were clapping. The Hat took a little bow to each table, then became quite still.

Ron whispered, "So we've just got to try on a hat? I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll."

"Honestly, Ron, you believed him? No wonder they do their pranks on you all the time." Leanna snickered. McGonagall stepped forward and took out a long scroll.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." McGonagall called. "Hannah Abbot!" A girl with blond pigtails went up and put on the hat.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Shouted the Hat.

"Susan Bones!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Shouted the Hat.

"Terry Boot!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Mandy Brocklehurst!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Lavender Brown!" A girl with curly brown hair flounced up to the stool and giggled as she put it on her head. Leanna knew at once this was going to be a popular girl that she probably wouldn't like.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Damn." Muttered Leanna.

"Millicent Bulstrode!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Justin Finch-Fletchley!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Hermione Granger!" Hermione eagerly ran up to the stool and jammed the Hat on her head. Leanna giggled.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Neville Longbottom!" _Poor Neville, what a horrid last name. _Thought Leanna. The Hat sat with him a long time, but then:

"GRYFFINDOR!" Then poor Neville forgot to put the Hat back on the stool as he scurried to the Gryffindor table, and then he had to jog back.

"Draco Malfoy!" _Uh-oh. Next one's mine. Please don't let me be with my cousin. _Leanna thought desperately. There wasn't a second between the time the Hat touched his head and when it called out:

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Leanna Malfoy!" Ron smiled encouragingly at her, but she still felt sick. She walked up, put the Hat and:

"SLY-" The Hat stopped itself. Never, in the entire history of Hogwarts, had the Hat stopped itself. Leanna heard a chuckle in her ear.

"Sorry. I still need to fix my problem with shouting out the Houses when I get the last names."

_If you had put me in Slytherin, I would have set you on fire! _Leanna thought angrily. _Problem, indeed!_

"Well, you have much knowledge, you might be good in Ravenclaw." The hat started.

_I want Gryffindor! _Leanna thought.

"Straight to the point, are you? Well, that would be a good quality in a Slytherin, but you don't belong there. You would be good in Gryffindor. Well then, I hear-by decree you a GRYFFINDOR!"

_Yes!_


End file.
